Forbidden
by AshHole7660
Summary: Reina has a magical gift, her tears can heal mortal wounds. Bound to the Malfoy family as a servant, Draco does all he can to protect her at all cost, even going so far as to betray the death eaters and join Harry and his friends in the fight against lord Voldemort, the death eaters, and his own father, all in the name of love.
1. Prologue

She was walking through the forbidden forest, icy rain pelting her body. She was chilled to the bone, due to the frigid air, and the undying fear in her heart. She didn't know what was about to happen, but she knew it wouldn't be good. One thing was for sure; it was dangerous for her to be here. Not just because of the beasts that dwell within the forest, but because of the death eaters everywhere around her. She knew she couldn't hide her secret forever; she was a slave in a death eaters manor, the manor of the Malfoy family. She had been with them for so long, since her mother began working for them when she was a child. But now it was just her, for her family was dead. They took her in as a servant, but Lucius was cruel, treating her and the rest of the workers, house elves and even his own son, Draco, horribly. This was why she was there, walking through the forest, shivering and afraid, praying he was okay. She needed to be quick, she knew this, if the death eaters found out her secret, she was sure to be captured and forced to serve the dark lord. They would beat out the aurors, and with one thing. One tear from her. All they had to do was make her cry, and they would win.

"There you are!" A sharp voice pierced the silent night, it felt like daggers through her heart. "You're late."

"I am sorry master." She said, bowing her head in shame. "I was trying to be discrete."

"Well, you made it here, and that's all that matters." The man said, un-characteristically caring. This took her by surprise.

"What did you need? Why all the way out here?" Her heart began to race.

"Look, first off," He said with his usual, smug attitude, "Don't call me 'master.' We go to school together. Master is my father. I am Draco. Okay?" He gave her the sideways smile that always meant he was up to something.

"Okay, sorry Draco." She looked at her feet, embarrassed.

"Second," He paused, annoyed. "Damnit Reina, will you please look at me for once?" She looked up, the moon reflecting in her silver eyes. "Thank you. Now, second, as you know, he has risen, and taken control. A war will begin…" He trailed off, fear in his silver eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" Reina asked, playing dumb. Draco exhaled loudly and stepped in closer, until they were touching. She could feel his heartbeat on her chest, the thumping getting harder and faster with every second he stood there. He put his hand to her cheek, and lowered his head so his lips were touching her ear. He said the four words she had been dreading for a long time,

"I know your secret." She inhaled deeply. The sky had cleared, and the stars were sending silver beams of light shining down on the two of them. She began to shake.

"How long…have you known Draco?" She asked, fear in her voice. This is what she was dreading since The Dark Lord has risen.

"A long time." He whispered, still standing against her. She felt confused. Why hadn't he turned her over? As if he read her mind, he said,

"Reina, I haven't told a soul, not even my father. None of them know, and none of them will know." She finally inhaled deeply, calming down a little.

"But why Draco? You are a death eater, why betray your own people?" He bent down, pushing his forehead against hers.

"Because…" He got closer, until their lips were almost touching, "Because, Reina. I love you."


	2. The Task

"Reina, what in bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked, giving her a confused look. She snapped out of her gaze and managed to mumble,

"what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if you notice, but…umm…" Ron stumbled over his words as he always did when he didn't want to let someone down.

"Spit it out Ron." Reina snapped, automatically feeling bad afterwards. "Sorry, I have just been really stressed out lately." Before Ron got a chance to tell her what was wrong, Professor Snape stormed over to her table.

"Are you blind Ms. Sparrow?" He yelled. Only then did she notice her potion was bubbling over her cauldron rim, eating through the desk, and her robes. She jumped up, knocking her chair over, trying to get the corrosive liquid off her before it touched her skin. The class erupted with laughter as Reina tried to hide her face with her long brown hair; it had gone as red as a cherry.

"I am getting really disappointed in your classwork Ms. Sparrow. Ten points from Gryffindor." She heard the Slytherins laugh louder, and the Gryffindors groan loudly. Now she really wanted to crawl into a hole. "I would like you to stay after, so we can have a little chat." Professor Snape waved his wand at the eroding table and instantly the wood was back, and the cauldron empty. "you are dismissed." He said to the class. Reina walked up to Snape's desk as the rest of the students filed out of the classroom. Just before everyone was out of the classroom, Snape grabbed someone by the sleeve and dragged them back in. At first she couldn't tell who it was, but after Snape closed the door, she realized it was Draco. He looked around to make sure the classroom was completely empty before clearing his throat to speak.

"Ms. Sparrow…" He began. She felt her skin crawl. She knew he was evil. She had seen him at the Malfoy's before. "Why did you let your potion boil like that? You are one of my best students, and even though you are a Gryffindor, you have the heart of a Slytherin." He smiled his evil smile that made her shiver.

"I am not sure Professor." Was all she could say, "My mind was somewhere else." Her and Draco made eye contact for a brief moment before turning to look at Snape at the same time. He turned from Reina and looked at Draco.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy, you feel it no doubt." She looked at him, knowing they were talking about the Dark Lords presence. They knew Reina wouldn't say anything to anyone; her life would be ended if her mouth opened. Draco just nodded his head, lifting his sleeve to reveal his dark mark. Her heart began to pound.

"He is coming, is he not?" Draco asked, subtly stepping closer to Reina.

"Soon, we have but a day to prepare for his entrance." Reina gasped. "Control your servant Draco." He snapped. Draco stepped forward.

"She is not my servant." Draco snapped back. Reina looked at Draco, who gave her a half smile over his shoulder. "Her chains are attached to my father, not to me."

"But your father bound her to you when the dark lord rose!" Snape growled, slamming his hands on the table. This made Draco take a step back, stepping on Reina's foot.

"Why do I need to be here Professor?" Reina asked, putting her hands to her hips.

"Because, we need your help. Don't we Draco?" He gave a piercing glare to Draco, who shrunk down again.

"Reina…we are looking for the woman who cries tears with healing powers." She sharply inhaled, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "With her, the death eaters will be invincible. We will take over." Draco looked at her eyes.

"Why are you asking me Draco? You know I do not fight on the side of the Dark lord…" She looked away from his eyes, it pained her to look at them.

"But you will, as Snape said, my family holds your chains. You want your freedom? You will cooperate." She shook her head in defeat. All she wanted was her freedom. Snape began to walk into his office,

"You two may leave. Don't forget this chat Sparrow." With that, Draco and Reina walked out of the classroom together. As she walked faster, Draco grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. It was so silent she could almost hear her heart beating, loud, hard and fast in her chest. She couldn't swallow. She had not been that nervous in a long time. He moved in closer, their hips pushing up against each other. She could feel his pulse, which was racing just as fast as her own. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, he finally said,

"Meet me in the forest again tonight. I need to talk to you." He bit her earlobe after whispering his words. She shivered. She was afraid of Draco, but at the same time loved the danger. She loved that being close to him made her feel unsafe, and she loved the fact that only Draco and his family knew about her association with them. He had never gotten this close to her before, and it made her shake down to the bone. He began to move closer and closer, until their lips were almost touching. Then she heard it.

"What do you think you are doing Malfoy?" A voice sounded behind them. Draco jumped back to see who had interrupted him. It was Harry. "Get off her! She's not your type." Draco got his normal smug persona back and, stepping up to Harry, said,

"Jealous Potter? She was loving it. Better than anything you could ever do." He turned on his heels and stormed off. Harry walked over to Reina, who was still shaking.

"Are you alright Reina?" He motioned for her to follow him. "He sure is awful, isn't he?" Reina walked next to Harry,

"I am fine. And yeah, he is pretty awful." She laughed. She didn't think it was a complete lie; he really was an awful person, just not to her. "Harry, can I ask you a favor?" She looked down at her feet.

"Of course! What is it?" he said, putting his arm around her.

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak tonight? I need to go to the library and figure something out tonight." Harry looked at her suspiciously, but he remembered doing the same thing as a kid, so he just smiled at her.

"Of course you can. But you need to be careful. Filch likes the library at night." He winked at her. They both began to laugh as they reached the fat lady.

"Lemongrass drop" Harry said to the fat lady, who opened to let us into the common room. Reina sat down on a chair, Harry sitting next to Ron, who looked at Reina and asked,

"So what did Snape want after potions?"

"He was just chewing my ass for what happened in potions. Why didn't you tell me I was spewing everywhere?" Reina's face grew red. Ron sighed loudly.

"I tried to but you were all over the place. Snape stormed over before I could even warn you." They were silent for a moment, then the three friends burst out in a fit of laughter. Harry was first to break the fit.

"What was that with Draco in the hall too? That was strange. Did he hurt you?" Ron was taken aback by Harry, and looked at Reina for answers. She explained everything to them, leaving out the part about meeting him later that night.

"That no good, thick headed crook." Ron grumbled quietly. "He will wind up in Azakaban, and I will be the happiest man alive when that happens." Reina shook her head in agreement, but on the inside she hurt for him. He didn't choose the path he went down, he was forced there, as was she. She didn't choose to be a slave to the Malfoy's, she didn't choose to be a pawn in their missions for the dark lord, she was forced there. And it was there she was going to stay.


	3. The Forest

Reina slipped under the cloak, concealing her image into nothing. She tiptoed down the halls of the castle, avoiding anything that would make a loud noise. She heard the meow of a cat, and knew Filch was close. She stood against the wall and held her breath, waiting for him to pass.

"Why do I have a feeling something isn't right my sweet?" Filch asked his cat, Mrs. Norris. She meowed in response. "You are right, I am being over paranoid. No one is in this hallway tonight." With that, Filch turned and walked away, his cat following him. Reina kept walking, reaching the front doors. Finally on the grounds, Reina took off the cloak and put it in her bottomless bag. The sky was clear, stars sparkling like they never had before. Was this the last night she would walk the Hogwarts grounds at night as a war free zone? The thought put a knot in her throat. She approached the forest, where Draco was standing there waiting for her, leaning up against a tree. He didn't look like his usual polished self; his shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing off perfect abs, his hair a mess. He had a distressed look on his face and seemed to be dazing. Reina swallowed hard and cleared her throat. That's when Draco finally noticed she was there.

"Reina…" He whispered, pain showing in his eyes. "I…I can't do this." She was confused. What was he talking about? One of his death eater missions?

"Draco, I am not sure I follow." She said, stepping closer. He grabbed her hand and beckoned her into the forbidden forest.

"I can't find the girl who cries healing tears for the death eaters. That means I would have to turn you over to them, and that is not going to happen." She looked at Draco, who was showing signs of distress on his perfect face.

"But if you don't find her, won't you be punished?" She asked, squeezing his hand tight.

"Of course I will. But I made a promise to you when we were kids that I would always protect you. Or had you forgotten? You always were a bit slow Reina…" His voice trailed off. They wound up at a spot in the woods where the trees split and the stars looked amazing. Draco stood facing Reina, taking both of her hands in his.

"I remember the promise Draco. But I didn't think you were serious about it." He smirked sarcastically while pushing her up against a tree. "You look beautiful in the moonlight by the way." Her heart skipped a beat. This was her masters son, she was below him and didn't understand why he was doing this. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. He kissed her with passion, passion she never thought possible coming from a Malfoy. She felt his hands wander her body, first resting on her hips, then below her butt, then they began to travel up her shirt. She found herself doing the same, running her fingers down his body, feeling every individual muscle in his six pack, and finally landed on his hip bones. He began to kiss down her neck slowly, Reina shivered.

"I've been waiting so long for this moment Reina…" Draco whispered into her skin. She inhaled deeply, her hands beginning to shake with fear. She didn't understand why he had this effect on her. She had boyfriends before, but they never made her feel this way. He ran his tongue up her neck; his breath warm on her skin. She knew what was going to happen. Reina put her hands around his neck and began to slowly be lowered to the forest floor. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, his heartbeat pounding hard against her chest. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair and kissed her again. She felt his tongue brush against hers. His shirt began to slip down his back, so he slipped it off and threw it next to them. His hand reached for the button of her pants, and she felt her heartbeat quicken. All she could think was, why is this happening? Is this really happening? She had always loved Draco, but never dreamed he would stoop so low to be with his father's servant. He slid her pants down and kissed her again, this time slow and romantic. He lifted his head from her face when he heard a snapping of twigs.

"What was that?" He said, jumping up. Reina quickly pulled up her pants and stood next to Draco, who put his arms around her. Then they heard voices.

"I sense it over here my lord." A low, quiet woman's voice said. "But it's not one presence, its two. There are two people here. Do you think one of them might be the girl we are looking for?" The two began to panic.

"We have got to hide, I am pretty sure that's Bellatrix. And if my hunch is correct…" He trailed off.

"What Draco?" Reina said, beginning to shake.

"Then she will be following…Lord Voldomort." Reina began to feel faint. Her biggest fears were confirmed. She was positive they were going to be caught, and she would be kidnapped. But then she remembered what she had in her bag.

"Draco, I have an idea. Come behind this tree really quick." They ran behind the large tree next to them and Reina pulled out the cloak. Draco gave her a strange look as she draped the cloak over them, turning them into air.

"Where on earth did you get this Reina?" He asked, putting his arms around her waist. Her pulse quickened at the touch of his skin. She hushed him with her finger.

"I will explain, if we survive this…but we have company." Just as she said that, a large snake came slithering towards them, followed by Bellatrix and Voldomort. Reina began to breathe heavy, so Draco put his hand lovingly over her mouth, as well as placing a hand over his, to quiet both of them down. She moved in closer, his arm wrapped around her.

"Bellatrix…" Lord Voldomort began, "Do you still feel them here?" She shook her head up and down frantically, not saying anything. "Then I shall summon the others to this area." He touched his wand to his dark mark, which automatically sent a signal to all the death eaters, showing them where to apparate. Within seconds, death eaters were popping up. Snape, Lucius and wormtail appeared around the same time. Draco began to shake, and Reina knew it was because his dark mark was throbbing. She gave him a squeeze, trying to comfort him, but his shaking was uncontrollable. After a few moments, all of the summoned death eaters, minus Draco, were present. The dark lord began to speak.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I brought you here." He started, with Bellatrix giggling behind him. "We have located the girl. The girl who cries tears with healing powers. She attends Hogwarts, which as all of you know by now, we are storming tomorrow. Speaking of Hogwarts, Severus, do you have any idea who this student might be?" Snape stepped forward and gave a bow of his head to the Dark Lord, and calmly said,

"I do not. I have my suspicions on who it is, but I do not know for sure. " Voldomort looked at him and gave him a dark smile.

"And who are your suspicions, Severus?"

"A young Gryffindor named Reina Sparrow. She has emotions, more than most people. But even after the death of her family, I never saw her shed a tear." Reina gasped under the cloak. They had figured her out. Draco squeezed her even tighter.

"That makes perfect sense Severus. I don't know why I didn't see it before." Lucius stepped forward, also giving a bow of his head to Voldomort. "My Lord, she has been my servant for many years, and I too, have never seen her shed a tear. It is odd, her mother worked with my wife during the time of her death, and they were close. When she died, Ms. Sparrow never cried a single tear, they didn't even rise in her eyes. Even my son could tell you the same thing. Draco?" He called out among the crowd. Draco's body tensed up, but he didn't move from his spot. "That damn boy isn't here! Sometimes I swear, he's completely worthless!" He was angry. "Forgive him my lord, I promise; our whole family isn't as unreliable as he is." Draco began to shake again, this time in anger.

"The boy is not needed now, Lucius." Voldomort said. "But we do have company in this area. They are attempting to hide, but we can feel them here. Bellatrix, would you like to create some wind to fish them out?" She laughed hysterically and waved her wand. Unbearable wind surrounded the area. Draco and Reina knew they were done for. They tried to hold onto the cloak to keep them concealed, but it was no use. The cloak flew off, and they were standing, revealed, in front of a group of angry, power hungry death eaters.


	4. Capture

"Well well, what do we have here?" Voldomort said, walking over to Draco and Reina, who had been knocked over and sprawled on the ground. He pointed his wand at the two. "We have a young woman, and…" He looked at Draco. "Ah, I see you were present with us after all." He looked angry, but Lucius looked even angrier. He stormed over and yanked Draco up by his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled in his face. He looked down at his body, "and where the hell are your clothes?" Draco didn't say anything. "You have humiliated me for the last time! Do you know what you just did? You betrayed us! You betrayed us, and I'm not going to save you again." He spat in Draco's face and threw him aside. Voldomort looked at Draco, then back down at Reina.

"Restrain him." He said to Bellatrix, who, with another wave of her wand, sent shackles towards Draco that fastened themselves around his wrists and neck. She pulled him over to her, separating Draco from his terrified lover.

"And you, my dear. Who might you be?" Voldomort said, forcing her to her feet with his wand. She looked him square in the eye, and even though her heart was thumping so hard she thought it would break her ribcage, she said right out loud,

"My name is Reina Sparrow, and I'm the one you have been searching for." The second she said that, death eaters surrounded her. Bellatrix's laugh could be heard over the crowd. Voldomort was ecstatic. One death eater who was missing teeth walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't expect you to be so pretty my sweet…" He got close and smelled her hair. "I can smell your fear…don't act brave." Another death eater walked up to her and stroked her arm.

"I'm sure we can make you cry…one way or another." He said, looking her up and down.

"Try me." She growled, through gritted teeth. She saw Draco squirming in his restraints out of the corner of her eye. Her heart ached for him. She knew he was in for torture. One last death eater shoved his way through the crowd to gawk at her, or so she thought. It was Lucius, still fuming from his confrontation with his son. He grabbed her by both arms and pulled her close to him, until their faces were almost touching.

"You thought you could hide forever Sparrow? You thought being my servant would protect you? I have no problem watching you die, watching the life leave your pretty little eyes. You have corrupted my son, who will now see the same fate as you, and the rest of those who are defiant to my lord." Reina glared at Lucius.

"I will never, step down. Not even to you. Not anymore." She spit in his face. Lucius gritted his teeth and back handed her across the face, knocking her to the ground. She moaned in pain as she hit the ground, hard. Her cheek was slashed open by Lucius's ring, and had blood seeping out of the cut. Voldomort stepped in.

"That will be enough for now." He said, waving his wand, causing the same chains to bind her as well. "Bellatrix, take them to the traitor holding area for now until I decide what to do with them. Lucius and Severus, we are going to storm the Castle. Tonight. All the others, follow us. Wormtail, you go with Bellatrix, and please, try to think of a strategy to get our little princess to shed her tears." And with that, everyone dispersed, Bellatrix and Wormtail, grabbing onto Reina and Draco, apparated out of the forbidden forest.

They wound up in a prison like place, cells lining the walls. Their chains echoed down the hall as the two death eaters dragged them along, looking for an empty cell. When they reached the end of the hall, Bellatrix waved her wand and opened the door, Roughly shoving Reina inside. The chains left her body, but the door slammed shut. On the other side of the hall, Wormtail had Draco pinned against the wall.

"You know what we do to traitors?" He growled in his face. Draco swallowed hard, bracing himself for torture. Bellatrix let out a giggle and walked over to Draco as well.

"Let's give him a taste of what we can really do!" She hit him with all the magical force she could muster. Draco flew across the hall with force enough to bend the bars on the cell behind him. Wormtail grabbed Draco by the pack of the neck and forced him to his feet; pounding his metal hand into his stomach as hard as he could. Draco groaned in pain, but wouldn't let it show on his face. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Bellatrix came back over and, using her wand, produced a whip. She began to whip him with all the strength she had, blood spraying from his back with every crack. His face was shoved into the bars of Reina's cell; she jumped up and ran to him, on the verge of crying.

"Reina…" He said with all his strength. "don't…cry…" Bellatrix stopped whipping Draco and turned to Wormtail.

"So this is what it takes." She smiled darkly, opening the cell once again. Wormtail shoved Draco into the cell harshly, Draco falling to the ground.

"It seems we will have a lot more fun with this than we thought." Wormtail snickered as the cell bars slammed shut. Both of them erupted in a fit of evil laughter before aparating, leaving the two alone in silence. Reina ran over to Draco, who was bleeding profusely out of his back and head.

"Oh Draco…I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "This is all my fault…" He slowly lifted a shaky finger and put it to her lips.

"Stop with that Reina. This is my fault. I shouldn't have brought you to the forest. I should have been smarter…I should have protected you." He said, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Reina put his head in her lap.

"I won't let you die Draco…" She whispered. "I promise. We will make it out of here." She leaned her head down so their foreheads were touching. He lifted his chin and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you Reina. I always have." He said into her mouth. "I can't make any promises; I am losing blood really fast. I am fighting, for you, and I will protect you as long as i…" His voice trailed off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Draco?" Reina yelled; shaking her limp lover lightly. When he didn't respond, she felt the feeling she hadn't felt since being a child. Tears were filling up her eyes. She laid him down on the ground and rolled him over, letting her tears pour into his deep wounds. The tears glowed as they entered his flesh, and burst through his skin with a brilliant light. Then she heard it; Draco inhale sharply. The wounds on his back had closed, he was going to live.

"Reina…" He whispered. "What if they were watching?"

"I don't care anymore. I love you Draco Malfoy, and I won't let you die."


	5. A Third Prisoner

"Reina never came back last night…" Harry said. "I am kind of worried." Heromine looked at Harry, Ron rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's strange. She's not one to disappear. It seems people have been disappearing a lot lately…" Seconds after Heromine spoke her words, Hagrid walked into the great hall, holding something.

"I found somethin' of yours Harry." He handed Harry his cloak. Harry took the cloak and looked at it.

"Reina was using this last night…" He said quietly, staring at the cloak. "What else do you have there Hagrid? Was it with the cloak?" Hagrid shook his head, showing them the white shirt with the slytherin necktie tucked inside. It was ripped and stained with fresh blood.

"It appears to be a slytherin's clothing. " He said, stating the obvious. The three wizards were confused.

"I wonder…if a slytherin has gone missing as well?" Ron said, looking at the slytherin table. "I don't notice anyone missing…"

"Draco." Heromine exclaimed. "look, there's Crabb and Goyle, and Malfoy's nowhere to be seen. He's always with them, always plotting." When she finished talking, she looked at Harry and Ron, who looked puzzled.

"You don't think…" Harry started.

"Draco has anything to do with Reina's disappearance." Heromine finished.

"This is bloody strange…" Ron said quietly. "Do you think he kidnapped her? What would he want with her?"

"That makes no sense though…" Harry said, sitting back down. "If he kidnapped her, why would his shirt be in tatters and covered in blood?" Heromine nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Harry. If he did kidnap her, he wouldn't leave any evidence. As much as I hate to admit it, he's smarter than that. I think something terrible is going to happen." Just as she said that, the doors to the great hall burst open, expecting it was nothing, it was a great shock to see Snape waltz through, accompanied by Wormtail, Bellatrix and Lucius. They stepped up at the front of the great hall, Bellatrix cackling in the background. Lucius looked harder than usual, but he changed his look and said for everyone to hear,

"It appears we are taking over the castle." After he said that, death eaters began to flood through the building, wands exposed, ready to curse anyone who opposed them. "Everyone stay right where you are and you won't lose your life." Everyone obeyed what he said. Everyone but Harry. He stood up and yelled over the silence,

"Lucius, where the hell is your son?" Everyone turned their heads to stare at Harry. Ron and Heromine joined him on their feet, Ron grabbing Heromines hand, stroking her palm with his thumb. Lucius looked at Harry, hatred piercing through his soul. He stormed down to Harry and got close to his face and said with venom on his tongue,

"His fate won't be much different than yours Potter." He lifted his wand and forced Ron and Heromine to sit back down. "Filthy mudblood, you shouldn't even be here." He said to Heromine before turning around to resume his position next to the other death eaters.

"Eat shit Malfoy!" Ron yelled casting a spell. Lucius spun around and blocked the spell, walked up to Ron and hit him as hard as he could with his cane. Ron fell to his knees where two chains appeared around his wrists and neck.

"Take him with the others. We can deal with the Weasley later." Ginny got up this time and ran to her brother.

"Ron no!" She screamed, running to her brother. Ron fought against the Death Eaters yanking on his restraints.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll be back. I promise I'll be back. Harry Take care of…" He disappeared. Ginny Sank to her knees, tears pouring down her face. Harry Knelt down and held her close.

"He'll be back. We will find him." Harry looked back at Heromine, who also had tears in her eyes. "I promise both of you. Ginny your brother will be back, and Heromine…" He wasn't sure what to say to her. "Ron will be okay." The three of them looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Now," Bellatrix piped in, "Is anyone else going to disobey us? No? Good." She laughed her evil laugh. Snape stepped up.

"I order everybody into their dormitories until further notified." He paused when no one got up and yelled, "Don't make me ask twice!" At that, everyone got up and began to walk to their houses. Harry held Ginny close while they walked, trying to comfort his sobbing girlfriend. The three sat in the common room together, Ginny leaning on Harry whose arms were wrapped around her, and Heromine sitting to the left. Heromine broke the silence first.

"I wonder where they took him…" She sighed, looking into the fireplace. "He shouldn't have said anything…"

"He loves you Heromine…he can't just be quiet when people insult you. " Ginny said, smiling sadly. Harry just nodded in agreement.

"He'll be back." Was all Harry could say, because even he wasn't sure where they took him, or if he was even still alive.

Reina laid on the floor of the cell she shared with Draco, trying to sleep. Draco's arms were wrapped around her, his steady breathing hitting the back of her neck. She had just begun to doze off when she heard something. Footsteps and the sound of someone who was in pain. She then heard the voice of wormtail, but instead of sitting up she continued to lay there. Maybe if they didn't move, he wouldn't hurt them anymore. Draco was still bleeding quite a bit, even though her tears had kept him from dying and healed some of the worst wounds.

"Well well it looks like we have some company for you." He laughed as the bars to their cell opened and they heard the thud of a body hit the ground. Draco and Reina jumped up at the same time, startled. Wormtail just laughed, wiped the blood off his hand onto his jacket and apparated. Ron began to come to once again, and slowly sat up.

"Ron?" Reina asked, walking over to her friend. "What on earth…"

"Reina!" He yelled, throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her into a hug. "We were so worried about you! We thought Dr…." He stopped when he noticed Draco standing behind her, badly bruised and bloody. "Well now we know…"

"Know what Weasley?" Draco snapped, sitting back down on the floor near the two of them.

"Well…we thought that you kidnapped her is all." Ron looked down at the ground as Draco began to laugh.

"Right! I kidnapped her, and left my ruined shirt behind while doing it. Sounds brilliant Weasley." Ron began to get angry, but calmed down and asked,

"Why are you even here Malfoy? Aren't you one of them?" Draco shook his head sadly, wincing in pain.

"Not anymore. Now I am a common traitor." Draco shivered as Reina put her hand to his back, checking his wounds. Ron looked at Draco's back, and his eyes grew larger. The deep gashes from the whip covered his back, the skin bruised around them.

"Some of them are still bleeding…but it's gotten a lot better since the last time I looked." Reina said looking at Ron, who looked horrified.

"They really did a number on you…didn't they?" He asked quietly. Draco Spun around, looking at Ron, and in an unusually unsarcastic tone, he said,

"That's not all. There is more where that came from, and seeing as you're here I'm not the only one who is going to be getting it. I hope your made of leather, Weasley." He paused for a second, noticing Ron's busted lip, still with fresh blood flowing out of it, and said, "Why are you even here?"

"You want to know the truth?" He said, looking first at Draco, and then at Reina. They both nodded. "Well, first we found out you took Harry's cloak to go to the library, which apparently you weren't really at." He gave Reina a suspicious look, "Then Hagrid came in holding the cloak and Draco's bloody shirt. Right after Hagrid left, Snape busted into the great hall, followed by death eaters. They took over the school. Harry stood up and screamed at your father Draco, asking where you were. He wouldn't tell us, but he told Harry you and him would have a similar fate, whatever that means. Then he called Heromine a mudblood so I attacked him and now I'm here." Draco shook his head.

"We need to get out of here and defeat them." He started, putting his hand on Reina's. "We need to find a way to somehow contact Potter and Granger, tell them how to find us and where we can go to devise a plan." Ron looked at Draco, confusion written all over his face.

"You want to…defeat your own people? I think you've gone mad Malfoy." Reina put her head down in frustration.

"Obviously they aren't my people anymore Weasley." He turned his head towards the bars on their cell. "Quiet, someone's coming." They all sat in silence waiting to see what horror was walking down the hallway this time.


	6. Projection

Lucius approached the cell, disgust showing on his face when he laid eyes on his traitorous, battered son.

"You three are coming with me." He said stiffly, the chains once again trapping the three wizards. The cell door swung open and they were dragged out into the hallway. As they were walking, Draco spoke up,

"What are your plans, Lucius?" He asked, venom on his tongue. Lucius spun around, cornering Draco against the wall.

"No matter what you think, or want, Draco, you will always have the guilt of the people who lost their lives because of you. You will live your last few days in agony, with nothing but the regret of betraying your family, your people and our lord, for nothing but a whore. A whore whose deed I shouldn't have ever turned to you!" Draco saw red, his face twisting in anger. He spat back angrily,

"She is not a whore! She is a virgin!" He yelled, then automatically stopped. He knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Good to know my son didn't sleep with a dirty slave, and thank you for the information. Even though you are a traitor, you still help us in our quest." He laughed darkly and shoved Draco back with the others. They were led in silence to a large room with three chairs in it. The chairs looked like a muggle electric chair, with straps on the arms and legs. Ron and Draco were shoved into two of the chairs, the straps magically strapping them down. Reina was led over to a post in the center of the room in front of the two boys. Her arms were tied above her head. Lucius motioned the other death eater in the room outside. They left and slammed the door behind them. Ron was the first to speak.

"Reina…what did Lucius mean when he called you a slave?" Reina swallowed hard and looked at her feet, ashamed.

"Well, my mother had been a maid for the Malfoy's since before I had been born. But when I was eleven my mother…passed away. Being an orphan, Lucius took me in, but I was no longer a maid, but a slave. I've done some terrible things Ron…things for…him." Ron looked at his friend, pity in his eyes.

"So, this whole time I've known you…you've worked for Lucius? But why? If he was so terrible to you, why didn't you leave? Mum wouldn't have cared if you stayed with us for the summer. Why did you stay?" He looked down and shook his head.

"Ron…I stayed…for Draco." Ron's jaw dropped. He looked over at Draco, who avoided making eye contact with him. Finally he spoke up.

"Weasley, we are both here for the same reason. " He said quietly.

"And what's that Malfoy?"

"You know how when someone talks terrible about Granger, it makes you angry? It makes you want to hurt someone or something?" Ron nodded his head. "That's why. Before this year, my father passed her 'deed' down to me, meaning I technically own her. But…" He swallowed, almost like he was holding something back, "I refuse to own another human. What he didn't know was my plans were to set her free, get her away from all of this. But I stupidly let my feelings get in the way…and it got her caught. Weasely, I love her." Reina smiled, looking Draco in the eyes.

"I love you too Draco." Just as she said that, the doors swung open and Lucius and the other death eater returned to the room. The second death eater walked up to Reina, getting too close.

"So, our task is to figure out how to make you cry. I have a few ideas…" He wrapped his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back. He pressed his dry lips to her neck, kissing up and down her neck. Draco squirmed in his restraints, Ron closing his eyes and turning his head.

"Stop!" Draco yelled. The death eater stopped and walked over to Draco.

"Does that make you angry little Draco? Well, I don't think a traitor like you deserves to deflower this goddess. " Reina gasped, trying to wriggle out of her restraints. "Don't worry my beauty, we won't do that quite yet…all you have to do is cry for me." Reina pouted her eyes, beckoning the death eater back over to her. He got close to her face, and she said with venom on her tongue,

"I would rather sleep with scum like you, than give you the key to our downfall." She spat in his face. This angered him, and he punched her in the face.

"Wretched witch!" He yelled, wiping his mouth. "Well, if torturing you directly won't get those pretty little tears rolling, maybe torturing your friend will." He untied Reina and threw her in the chair, replacing her with Ron. He took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Crucio!" He yelled, a red flash of light hitting Ron in the chest. Instantly Ron began to scream and writhe around like a fish out of water. He began to sweat, his eyes watering, and his screams continued. It was the worst sound either Draco or Reina had ever heard. Draco cringed in his restraints, Reina closing her eyes and mouthing the word no over and over again. When the spell wore off, Ron slumped against the pole, motionless. The death eater walked back over to Reina. He grabbed her by the chin and forced her head up to look at him.

"Dry as a bone. Well, there is more where that came from."

The torture lasted for hours. Every pain inflicting spell had been casted on the two boys, both barley conscious. Lucius and the other death eater were exhausted.

"There is no use continuing anymore tonight. We can't kill them yet. But we will bring them to our new domain tomorrow to execute them. Let all their friends see them die." Lucius said, giving a sideways glance at his dying son. "Take them back to their cell, I am going to report to our lord." Lucius disappeared with a crack. The three were led back to their cell, thrown in harshly and left alone once again. Reina crawled over to Draco and Ron, her eyes filling with tears.

"I am so sorry…this is all my fault…maybe I should just cry for them…give them what they want. Then they will stop torturing you…" She kissed both boys on the forehead. Draco opened his eyes.

"Don't even think about giving them that power Reina. I don't care If they kill me, don't shed one tear. Be strong my love…" He whispered. Ron stirred, opened his eyes and asked,

"Why can't you cry Reina?" She looked at him and explained the whole story from the very beginning. How her tears could heal mortal wounds and bring back the dead. Ron listened quietly, and when she finished was at a loss for words.

"You can't ever cry for them Reina. We will be done for if you do." They were all silent for a while, Reina holding Draco in her arms. Finally after what seemed hours, Reina spoke.

"I know how to contact Harry and Heromine to tell them where we are, and what our plan is." Both boys sat up and looked at her. "We can astral project. The one thing divination actually taught me. Can you both do that?" Both boys shook their heads. "Then it's settled. Let's do it now." All three of them laid on their backs and closed their eyes, concentrating hard. After a couple minutes, they felt their souls depart, and the search for Hogwarts began.

Harry, Heromine and Ginny were still sitting in the common room, the rest of the students were asleep, or at least in their dorm rooms. They had dozed off on the couch when a bitter cold wind began to blow. Harry jolted awake.

"Ginny, Heromine wake up. Something is going on." Both girls jumped up, wands raised. A silvery light began to glow in front of them. The longer they looked, the more the silver lights looked like human shapes. After a moment, the figures of Reina, Ron and Draco formed in front of them.

"Can you hear us?" Reina said to Harry as he gawked in shock at the figures in front of them.

"Reina?" He said, "is that…"

"Ron! It is so good to see you!" Ginny yelled, running up to her brother. "How are you here?"

"We are astral projecting Ginny. We don't have much time, but so much to explain." He walked over to Heromine, who had tears in her eyes.

"Heromine…I promise we will be back. They are bringing us here tomorrow…for public execution." Heromine moaned in agony as tears began to flow down her cheeks. He put his hand to her cheek. "I promise, we won't let that happen, we have a plan." He looked over to Draco.

"Malfoy? Someone please, explain what the hell is going on here!" Harry said, making eye contact with Draco's soul.

"Ok Potter, I will explain everything. Tomorrow, they are going to bring us back here, as Weasley said. They plan on giving us a public execution, to make us an example."

"Ok hold on. You are one of them." Ginny said, holding on to Harry's arm. "Why would they kill you?"

"Because…he's a traitor. He turned his back on the death eaters. He wants to help us defeat them. Even Lucius has turned his back on him." Reina said, lacing her fingers with Draco's. Harry nodded his head.

"But go on with your plan." He said, looking at Draco.

"Well tomorrow when they bring us here, I already know they are going to drag the execution as long as they can, so make sure you are as close to us as possible. I am going to send you a signal, and when I send that signal, run as quick as you can and grab onto me so I can aparate us out of here. I am not sure where I'll teleport us, but it will be somewhere secluded, where they can't find us until we figure out a battle plan." Harry nodded his head.

"Not a bad plan at all Malfoy. So, Ginny, Harry and I will go with you. What about the rest of our army here?" Heromine said, looking over at Ginny, who nodded her head at her.

"That's easy." Reina said, "We can do what us three are doing now. Fill them in. Make battle strategies. Try to inform as many people in our army as you can of our return, and our plan. Our time is almost up though. We must part now, but we will be back tomorrow. Whatever they do to us, no matter how awful, do not try to stop them." Heromine swallowed hard.

"We must say goodbye for now, but only for a little while." Ron hugged his sister tightly. "stay strong Ginny, for me. Promise?" She shook her head up and down. He then walked over to Heromine, grabbing her hands.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but this is the best time to tell you. Malfoy did help me realize something." Heromine smiled through her tears.

"And what is that Ronald?"

"Well, people do crazy things when they are in love." He got down on one knee, her hands still in his. "If I survive this…Heromine, will you marry me?" Heromine gasped, the tears rolling faster down her face. She bent down, touching her forehead to his.

"Yes Ronald, I'll marry you." He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips before disappearing. The three sat back down on the couch and looked at each other.

"Do you think we can trust Malfoy?" Harry said, running his fingers through Ginny's hair. Heromine nodded.

"He seems…different. His face is a lot softer. I think he is telling the truth." All three of them nodded in agreement.

"We should start telling the army." Ginny said, standing up and pulling on a jacket. "it's going to be a long night and a long day tomorrow."


	7. Public Execution

Reina, Ron and Draco snapped back into their bodies, the feeling of falling overwhelming for the boys. They both inhaled deeply. Reina quietly laughed as she sat up.

"First time projecting?" She playfully asked, helping Draco sit up. Ron, already sitting cross legged on the ground, put his head in his hands.

"Is it normal, to feel like you got hit in the head with a club?" Draco nervously laughed.

"I might have to agree with you for once Weasley." He shook his head. The three were silent for a moment when Ron broke the silence.

"So, now we wait." He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Reina and Draco nodded in agreement.

"So, Hermione said yes huh?" Reina said, smiling at Ron. "How long were you planning on asking her to marry you?" Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"Well, I've always known I wanted to marry her. I was going to ask her over Christmas when she came to visit, but now, with the war breaking out and what not, I want to marry her as soon as possible in case…well you know, one of us dies or both of us die." He shrugged his shoulders. "When we bust out of here, wherever we end up, it's going to happen there."

"Well…hopefully our plan works. It's going to be difficult, but I think we can make it work before any of us…" Draco said, losing his words. He sadly looked down at the ground, going completely silent. Reina looked at Draco, the pain in his eyes sending daggers into her heart.

"Your father's disapproval bothers you…Doesn't it Draco?" Reina moved closer to Draco, putting her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her.

"It does and it doesn't at the same time. I've always worked for his approval, even though I rarely got it. It hurts, because that's family, and letting down your family is the worst pain you could ever feel." Both Reina and Ron nodded in agreement. "Trying to get that approval, I did horrible things. Things that I can never take back, and the proof is this disgusting mark on my arm." He looked down at his dark mark and clenched his fist tight. "I would gladly die, if it meant getting rid of the crimes I have committed, but in seeking approval from Lucius that is a long gone dream. At the same time, his disapproval means that I have finally done something right. It feels good, to be doing the right thing. Fighting against the evil, instead of being the evil." He smiled, looking at Reina.

"Wow…uhh that was really deep Malfoy. You have really taken a hard left turn huh?" Ron said, lying down on the ground. "I don't know about you two, but I am going to try to sleep, I'm drained." The other two agreed with Ron and laid down as well. Reina buried her head in Draco's chest; her head touching his chin. He inhaled deep, wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with a smile on his face and even though he knew the dawn would bring more torture, he savored the moment of having Reina in his arms again.

"Wake up!" A harsh woman's voice yelled though the bars of their cell. Draco, Reina and Ron all sat up, looking into the face of Bellatrix, who was smiling her crazy smile. With a wave of her wand, they were restrained. "It's time to see your friends again! This time for the last time!" Draco gave Reina a loving pinch on the arm.

"Be strong Reina. Remember what I told you; don't give a single tear to this scum." Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go!" As she said this, she grabbed the three wizards and apparated. They were back at Hogwarts, the whole school assembled outside around a platform with death eaters standing on it. Everyone was silent, their magic blocked by a barrier around the platform. Wormtail stepped up and said loudly,

"Our prisoners have arrived! Now you will all see what happens when you defy and betray us."  
>Draco, Ron and Reina were led up on the platform. Whispers could be heard coming from the crowd. Most of them were about Draco. When they were all set on the platform, wormtail continued. "We will start with defiance. Let's start with your name." He grabbed Ron, pushing him in front of them. "Well, tell them your name." Ron looked straight forward, stoned faced, and said,<p>

"Ronald Weasley." Wormtail grinned darkly, raised his wand and casted Crucio on him again. Ron immediately fell to the ground, once again writhing in pain, his screams echoing in the silence. Small amounts of blood began to flow from his nose and mouth, his screams getting louder and louder. Reina scanned the crowd, looking for Harry, Ginny and Hermione. When she spotted them, her heart went into knots. Ginny was screaming, Harry holding onto her, tears in his eyes as well. Hermione was also crying, holding onto Ginny as well, rubbing her arm and whispering to her. Wormtail finally lifted the curse, but the punishment was far from over. Bellatrix stepped up now and raised Ron high into the air with her wand. He hovered for a second before hurling down to the ground, hitting with forces so strong he was unconscious on impact. The death eaters snickered. Reina had to fight to keep from tearing up. Bellatrix walked over to her and checked her eyes.

"Still dry…" She sighed. "Oh well, it's time to really pull those pretty little heart strings now." She pulled Draco forward with her, his body pale and bruised. The crowd went silently watching Draco with their eyes. Bellatrix shoved Draco in front of the crowd, she giggled and said,

"This man is nothing but a filthy traitor. A traitor to us and a traitor to you. This is what happens when you betray the wrong people." Lucius stepped up and casted a spell on Draco, forcing him down on his knees and unable to move; his back exposed to the Hogwarts students. Bellatrix produced a blade from her pocket and without skipping a beat, dug the tip of her blade into his back. Draco screamed, feeling the blood drain from the wounds she was inflicting. She tore down his back, carving and cutting, all while Bellatrix was laughing hysterically. After cutting across his back, she pulled the blade out of his flesh and wiped the blood on Draco's face. He began to feel dizzy, the life leaving him through his wounds. She then turned him around, exposing his dark mark to the students, all while the death eaters laughed at Draco's new brand. She lifted the blade once more, this time looking at Lucius.

"Would you like to do the honors of getting rid of our brand, so he can wear his new one to the grave?" She handed him the blade, a psychotic smile on her face. He took the knife. Draco looked up at his father, who had no emotion on his face.

"Father, you are going to kill me? I am going to die by your hands? Your own flesh and blood?" He said loudly, for everyone to hear. The death eaters laughed once again, but Lucius hesitated. Bellatrix urged him on with a nod of her head. Any kind of emotion Lucius was feeling disappeared as he said,

"You are not my son." He grabbed Draco's arm, and began flaying the skin off where his dark mark was. Draco's eyes began to water as his screams of agony echoed over the heads of everyone present. After a moment of cutting, Lucius held up the flesh with the bloody dark mark on it. Draco used all his energy to stand up, but fell back to the ground, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Reina screamed.

"Draco, please open your eyes! You can fight this I know you can!" She fought her way out of the grip of the death eaters restraining her, and knelt next to Draco. He wasn't breathing.

"Please…please wake up!" she pled. Then it happened, a tear escaped her eye. The blue light surrounded Draco once again. She grabbed Ron's hand, and looked at Harry, Hermione and Ginny, who slipped under the invisibility cloak while the Death Eaters were distracted. Reina looked at Bellatrix, hatred in her heart, and yelled,

"You want my tears bitch? Come and get them!" She felt Harry grab her hand, so she grabbed Draco's while Hermione grabbed Ron. With the cloak slipping off, Reina focused all her power, and apparated them out of Hogwarts.


	8. Wrong Destination

_****IMPORTANT****_

_**This is just a fun little chapter, it doesn't seem very Harry Potter like, but I felt like shaking things up a bit.**_

The group fell on their backs in the middle of a woods. Ron was still unconscious, as was Draco. Reina grabbed her head and sat up, looking at everyone.

"It worked!" She yelled happily, running over to Harry and shaking him. "Our plan worked! I can't believe it!" Harry smiled at her.

"It did work, but…what about Ron and Draco? They are both pretty beat up…" Hermione sat up next, looking at Draco and Ron.

"Do you think they will make it? Specially Draco…they got him pretty bad…" Reina smiled again.

"We are alone, so now I can do this! They will survive!" She walked over to Ron first, since his injuries would be easier to heal. She bent down and forced tears out of her eyes. They fell on his face, glowing an ice blue. After a moment, Ron opened his eyes.

"Ronald! I am so glad you are okay!" Hermione cried, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He slowly sat up, staring into her eyes the whole time.

"I told you, I would be back!" He said, smirking at Hermione. "now, dry those tears, you're too beautiful to be sad." He wiped a tear from her cheek, leaving his hand there. She shook her head.

"You are such a cheeseball Ron…" She leaned in and kissed him. His face turned the same shade as his hair again. Reina watched the two lovers reunite, and it made her remember Draco lying behind her. She quickly jumped up and ran to his side, lacing her fingers with his. She didn't need to force the tears to come. His battered, destroyed body killed her on the inside. Once again the glowing blue tears came out of her eyes. They splashed over his wounds, which began to heal. He didn't open his eyes.

"Draco?" Reina asked, her voice shaking. He still didn't respond. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him more, tears falling out of her eyes like rivers now, all glowing blue. "Please wake up…please!" She began to openly sob. Harry put his hands on her shoulders.

"I think he's gone Reina…" She turned around and buried her head into Harry's chest and screamed. He hugged her close, her tears making his shirt wet and fluorescent. "It will be okay Reina. I know it hurts now, but at least he went out as one of us instead of a death eater. He was brave and took his own path." Then a voice was heard in the background.

"Don't think I've gone out on you yet, Potter." Draco, still lying on the ground said. Reina turned around, her eyes wide and red from sobbing. She stumbled over to Draco, staring into his Silver eyes.

"Hey…" He smiled the crooked smile that sent Reina's heart into knots. He put his hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You did it Reina. You got us out of there. I always knew you had it in you." She smiled, another tear hitting his shirtless body.

"Only because of you Draco. You gave me the strength to carry on. Though, I ended up caving…they saw my tears." Draco sat up, cupping her face in his hands. He looked absolutely petrified.

"Do you have any idea what you have done Reina? Now they will hunt you even harder!" Reina sadly looked down. "Hey…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all gawking at him, smiles plastered to their faces. "What are you staring at?" He snapped. Ginny laughed.

"It seems that block of ice that was your heart finally thawed." They all laughed.

"Well, I guess love really does win. It can take a lowlife criminal murder like me, and get them to abandon everything they know, just for that one person." He lifted Reina's chin and kissed her passionately. "I'd say it's a change for the better." They all smiled at their new friend, who they never thought would ever be anything more than a death eater hell bent on killing Harry. Finally Ron spoke up.

"I don't know if I am the only one thinking this, but where the bloody hell are we? I hear strange sounds coming from the left." They all stood up and began walking. They didn't have to go far before they reached a road. A road with actual cars on it.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who laughed quietly.

"That's a car Draco. Muggles use them for transportation." Draco nodded his head. Ginny and Ron both laughed.

"Remember Dads stupid car?" She asked, laughing at Ron.

"Yeah, of course. It saved Harry and me from flesh eating giant spiders." He shuddered.

"Well, I guess muggle territory is the best place to hide out, the death eaters will never expect it. Well, At least Hermione and I will know how to blend in. Reina Do you? I mean, we really know nothing about your background other than you're an orphan." Harry said, giving Reina a suspicious look. She shrugged her shoulders.

"The truth is…no. I have never lived among muggles. I've always lived…" She trailed off, pain showing on her face. Draco squeezed her hand. "I've always lived with the Malfoys…" Harry, Ginny and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"Wait, so all this time acting like you hated the Malfoy's…and you lived with them?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"I did hate them. My mom was a live in maid for them. When she passed, the position was handed to me, but Lucius had other plans for me. He made me their slave instead of their maid. The only one who didn't treat me terrible was Draco. This is why I was overjoyed when Lucius handed my chains to Draco for his seventeenth birthday. But like Draco did some terrible things during his time as a death eater, he didn't do them alone because I was always there with him." They all stared at her, Hermione and Ginny looking angry, Harry dumbfounded with what he had just heard.

"There was a difference," Draco started, "Her life was threatened by my father if she didn't help. Her soul is pure as snow, there isn't an evil bone in her body." Ron shook his head.

"Who cares? It was the past. Reina is our friend. So she was forced to help out the death eaters? Big deal, she's helping us now, and she also got Malfoy to open his eyes, and he's with us now. Weather we want to trust them or not, we have no choice. I, for one, don't question either of them. After spending those days locked in a cell with them, it's very apparent which side they are fighting for, and it sure as hell isn't the death eaters." Draco and Reina both smiled at Ron, who, for once, had a very serious look on his face.

"Thanks Ron, that really means a lot." Reina said, giving him a friendly hug. Draco stepped forward as well, extending his hand to Ron.

"Yeah…thanks Weasley." Ron took his hand and shook it.

"Okay, that's settled, but now we still don't know where we are." Ginny said, watching the cars zoom past on the highway. "We should find some sort of building." They all agreed and began walking again.

After about an hour of walking, they came across a large city. The sun was setting, and all the buildings had flashing lights with extravagant artwork on them. They all looked around curiously, when someone in a trench coat walked up to them.

"You know where a guy could score some extra cash?" He said, his breath reeking with the stink of alcohol. They all looked at each other, confused.

"Uhhh…no I don't think so." Ron finally said, trying to sound normal. The man's eyes grew large when he heard them speak.

"You guy's is foreigners! English right?" He said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah that's right. Could you do us a favor and tell us where we are?" Draco said, trying not to sound nervous. Out of everyone in the group, he was the least experienced with muggles.

"Are you on some sort of drugs boy? This is Las Vegas! You know, the city of lights?" He laughed at Draco's seemingly idiotic question.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Harry said, pulling everyone aside. "Reina, why the hell would you bring us here?!" Hermione put her palm to her head, Ron putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay look, I am horrible at aparating. Draco was supposed to do the aparating, but…we didn't expect them to actually try to kill him so quick so I had to take over. I wanted to take us into the mountains." Ginny looked around some more, and then said,

"Well we are here. We might as well make the most of it. I for one, think it's beautiful. But, where are we going to stay? None of us have any muggle money." They thought for a second, but were interrupted by another person, this one less drunk.

"I hate to eavesdrop, but I heard you need a place to stay but are tight on cash? Its amateur night at that club over there, walk in, do what they say and get free lodging, and possibly make some money. Drinks are also free too if you participate. Men and women are both welcome." They all looked at each other, and nodded that they should check it out. They thanked the man and walked into the club called Sapphire. The second they walked in they knew it was a mistake. There were men and women dancing naked on stage.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron yelled as a man pointed them out and shook his penis at them. Draco shuddered, looking to Ron and Harry and said dryly,

"I…am not going to do that." They both shook their heads in agreement. "It's not so weird for the women, but…men? Why would a man dance naked in front of people? I feel kind of sick to my stomach now." Reina laughed at his comment.

"Well, I guess lets sit at a table and try to figure something out." Right as they sat down, a woman wearing a thong bikini walked over to their table holding a tray of shots. She set them on the table and said with a wink,

"A complimentary shot for newcomers, and I hear you speaking, you guys are English!" She winked and blew a kiss at Draco, before walking away. Reina saw him looking at her butt and began to laugh.

"You like her ass don't you?" She laughed. He shook his head, a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, they brought these here; we might as well drink them. What is it?" Ron asked, smelling it. Harry smelled his shot as well, wrinkling his nose.

"This is most definitely tequila. My Aunt and Uncle used to do shots of this crap on the new year. It's really potent." Hermione picked up her shot and declared a toast.

"To new friends!" She said, smiling at Draco and holding up her shot. Everyone followed, clanking their shot glass to hers, and downed the tequila. Ginny coughed, Ron puckered his face, and the rest just took a deep breath.

"That stuff is terrible, but…I really liked it at the same time." Ron said, laughing.

"I agree with you Weasley, its like drinking acid, but at the same time didn't taste too bad." Draco said, putting his arm around Reina. The waitress came back with yet another round of shots.

"This one is courtesy of the couple over there." She pointed to the table next to them, where a couple sat. They were maybe a few years older than they were, both smiling and waving. They walked over to their table.

"So what brings you guys out to the city of lights?" They asked the group. Reina spoke up first.

"Well, we have all been really good friends since we were children, and now we are all getting married so we decided to combine our bachelor and bachelorette parties together!" The couple smiled.

"Same with us! We are going to check out that chapel next door to tie the knot. You should too! What are your names?" Reina smiled, looking at her friends who were just playing along with what she was saying.

"Well, the guy with the glasses is Harry, next to him is his fiancé Ginny, next to her is her brother Ron and his Fiance Hermione. Finally This is Draco and my name is Reina."

"I am guessing that Draco is your fiancé?" The woman said. Reina nodded, giving Draco a squeeze on the hand. "That's pretty sweet. My name is Samantha and this is John, but hey, let's do these shots already!" She held up her tequila shot and downed it. They followed behind her, this time expecting the horrific burn of the alcohol. Then a lightbulb went off in Hermione's head.

"I totally forgot! My parents started a trust fund when I was a baby! I have five thousand muggle dollars we can use to get a hotel or something." She pulled a card out of her bottomless purse. "Lets find a hotel." She went outside to the payphone, calling any hotel in the phonebook to try to find a room. Sure enough, they found two rooms that were connected together.

"Draco and Reina take one room, the rest of us can share the other." Ron said when they got to their hotel.

"Sounds good to me, but I want to look around some more, so lets check in and look at this place! I never dreamed I'd be in America someday!" Ginny said, gawking at all the lights. They got to their room, which was room 122 and 124. They went in and put their stuff down, only to leave again. They ran into the other couple from the club at their hotel.

"Woah you guys are staying here too? Awesome! Lets get more drinks!" Samantha pulled the girls out while the guys walked behind.

"This is going to end very, very badly." Harry said to Draco as they walked back out onto the street. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"We are being hunted by one of the most dangerous forces in the world, how much worse could it be?"


	9. Fog

The group hit the Vegas strip, the noise something foreign to them in the city that never sleeps. Samantha was walking with the girls, talking nonstop about this, that and everything in between. The men stood behind, talking just about as much.

"So, how old are you all anyway?" John asked. Ron was the first to speak up this time.

"We are all twenty two, except Ginny she just turned twenty one. We all attend Hog…" He started, then stopped himself. Thought for a second then continued. "Hogsford University together." Draco exhaled; relieved Ron didn't blow their cover.

"Oh very cool. What do you go for?" Harry looked over at Draco and Ron, then said,

"Well, Hermione, Draco and I are all going for law. Ron is going for marketing and Reina and Ginny are both going for business. What about you and Samantha? Do you have any plans like that?" John shook his head.

"Yeah, I also go for business and Sam wants to be a surgeon. Speaking of, what did you do to your arm?" He looked at Draco, who was bleeding through his bandage.

"Oh…its nothing really. Put my arm on a scalding hot pipe in my cellar." He laughed nervously. "Stupid mistake if you ask me." John laughed.

"Be careful with that man, you're going to bleed on your shirt. And what about you? Where did you get that scar?" John asked Harry. Harry looked down at the ground, thinking of a lie.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby, some glass shards from the window cut me." John looked at him in awe.

"Damn! That's like, a perfect lightning bolt!" He nervously laughed as they came up to the doors of another club. Sam turned around to face the men.

"We have a couple English freaks up here!" She giggled. "I think we are about to have an awesome night!" She walked in first, followed by John, who turned around and gave them a look that said, 'are you coming?'

"We will come in, in just a second." Harry said, motioning the girls over to them. "Do they seem a bit…strange to you?" Draco looked at Harry, then at Ron.

"I don't know about the girl, but John sure is strange. Did you see how he eyeballed my arm? It was almost like…"

"He knew." Ron cut in. Draco nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same exact thing when he kept questioning us on what we were doing with our lives, like he was trying to get us to slip something. I almost slipped about Hogwarts, and he gave me that look like, 'I know what you were going to say don't lie to me.'"

"I got the same Vibe. What about you guys? Did Sam seem…off?" Ginny looked at Hermione and Reina, who all kind of shrugged.

"Well, she did ask a lot of nosy questions. Like where exactly we were from. Hermione could answer normally, but Reina and I….not so much." Ginny laced her fingers with Harry's.

"We better go in, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back. Just go with the flow. They get us a drink, drink it, but watch it carefully so we don't get drugged." Hermione said. Ron laughed,

"Well, we are celebrating two fake engagements and one real engagement, so we might as well try to enjoy our night before getting out of here and to our real destination…Reina." He said, giving her the fake evil eyes. They all laughed as they walked into the club. The atmosphere was smoky and dark, with loud music playing. They saw Sam and John sitting at a table in the corner and walked over to join them.

"Were you plotting something? You crazy English people!" Sam said, giving Reina a playful punch to her shoulder. "We ordered you guys some more shots! Ever try Jager?" They shook their heads as their waitress came over with a round of shots.

"You will like this a lot more than the Tequila we had at the other place." John picked up his shot glass and lifted it in the air. "To long, happy lives with our soulmates!" They once again clanked their shot glasses together and downed it in one swift gulp. All of them gasped for air, the alcohol burning their insides.

"It…tasted like black licorice." Harry said, slowly putting the shot glass down.

"It looked almost like a potion of sorts, didn't it?" Sam said, licking her lips. "I like to call it a sex potion, because it gets you tipsy fast and makes you want to take off your clothes." She playfully bit John on the ear. The group began to notice their heads going into a fog, which was the alcohol taking effect. Ginny began to giggle with Hermione, who were whispering something, both girls loosening up from all the alcohol.

"I don't understand, I am barley feeling it at all, but I seem to be the only one." Draco said, looking at Reina whose eyes seemed a little glossed over.

"You need another shot then!" Sam said, waving the waitress over. "or better yet a full on drink! How about you try a long island iced tea! They are amazing." Draco nodded and ordered a drink. He looked over at Reina.

"Would you like one darling?" He said, playing the part with a wink. She smiled and nodded her head.

"It looks like we are going to get pretty messed up tonight. I think we deserve it, being hunted and all." Reina looked up, Sam and John were eyeballing her. She looked at Draco, who, not feeling the effects of the alcohol yet, said quickly,

"Our families don't approve of us being together. They are legitimately hunting for us to stop our engagement." Sam shook her head.

"Your families don't approve, or are you being hunted by something more sinister?" She nodded at John, who without skipping a beat walked behind Draco and pinned him to the chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, trying to fight off the muscular man. Sam walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Look guys, you're cool, but you are terrible liars." She grabbed the cloth around Draco's forearm. With a quick yank, she pulled it off. Her and John gasped loudly at the same time, when all that was revealed was a skinless patch of arm, with the faint remains of a dark mark in the wound. She looked him in the eyes, but remained silent. John let go of Draco, walking back to Sam, putting his hands on her shoulders. Finally Harry stood up.

"What is going on? Who are you?" He asked the couple, who clearly looked embarrassed.

"Look, we heard you talking about muggle money. Hearing you use the term muggle told us you weren't ordinary humans. You are witches and Wizards." All their jaws dropped, they didn't expect that at all.

"We both had a vibe when you walked in, specially about Draco. But you can't hide anymore, you evil Death eater." He pulled a wand out of his jacket and pointed it at Draco, who looked up at him.

"Did you really think you could outsmart us Death eater? Well, it's time for you to die and join your other fallen comrades in hell where you belong." Sam yelled, pointing her wand in his face as well.

"Wait, I'm not a death eater anymore." They both stopped and looked at each other. Harry spoke up,

"He used to be, but he changed. He's with us in a battle to fight the death eaters. They almost killed him, Reina and Ron. Held them prisoner and everything." Sam lowered her wand.

"We should talk somewhere more private. How about one of our rooms at the hotel?" They all agreed that was a better idea and took off for the hotel again. They rode the shuttle back in mere minutes, got off, and went up to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny's room.

"Okay, we can promise you Draco isn't a death eater anymore. They maimed him, made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him." John, still eyeballing Draco, said quietly,

"And why did you change your mind after serving them for so long?" Draco shrugged, putting his arms around Reina.

"They were after Reina. Instead of turning her over, I hid her and tried to keep her safe. I truly do love her, that part wasn't a lie."

"Are any of you even engaged?" Sam laughed, looking at the group of misfits in front of her.

"Only Hermione and myself." Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. They all laughed for a moment, but then got serious again.

" I want proof that Draco is no longer a death eater or I'm going to turn him over to the American Magic Association." Draco stood up, furious and ripped off his shirt.

"You want proof? Here's your damn proof!" He turned around, revealing the deep, jagged cuts Bellatrix left across his back. Sam gasped loud, and John exhaled sharply. "Tell me, what does it say?" Draco yelled once again, still standing to everyone with his naked back exposed. Finally, John piped in after staring in awe after what seemed like five minutes.

"It…well. It says Traitor."


	10. Draco's Mind

_**Warning: LEMON up ahead! Skip this chapter if you don't like sex.**_

The group of wizards sat on the two beds in silence, thinking for a moment. Draco was still shaking with anger, Reina rubbing his arm trying to calm him down. Finally, he stood up.

"I am going to go for a walk." He said quietly, standing up and walking towards the door. He stopped and spun around, looking Reina in the eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again and walked out the door. Reina sighed and looked across the room at Ginny, who looked down sadly.

"I am going to go talk to him. Maybe help him feel a little better." She got up and walked out the door after Draco. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"Well, we started this as a team, we're going to finish it as a team." He started, putting his hand on Ginny's knee. "But first we need a plan. And a plan can't be completed without everyone."

"I think we need to give them some space. They have been through a lot, 'specially Malfoy." Ron shrugged. Hermione shook her head.

"Are you sure…we can trust him though? What if this is all a set up? And what about Reina? She lied to us too…" They all sat silently for a moment.

"I think we can trust them." Ginny said, putting her head on Harry's shoulder and exhaling loudly before continuing. "Reina and I, we're close. She may have been misguided, but she would never hurt anyone."  
>"yeah, but she also hasn't been romantically involved with Malfoy the whole time either." Harry said, closing his eyes in concentration.<p>

"That is true; she always did tell me she was afraid of him." Hermione looked at Harry, then Ron. "She said the way he looked at her made her skin crawl."

"I guess, the only thing we can really do for now is wait and see. But, let's start planning without them, and fill them in when they get back. We can't wait around forever." Ron stood up and closed the curtains to their hotel room, hiding themselves from the view of the world.

"Reina…." Draco started; his head in his hands. They sat on the sidewalk outside the hotel. People walking by were starting at the couple; their distressed looks were drawing attention. "We can't talk here, its way too risky." Draco stood up, extending his hand out to Reina. "Take my hand." He gave her the sarcastic smile she always loved and also feared, and led her into an alleyway. He then wrapped his arms around her, and apparated. They were once again in a forest, just like when Draco professed his love to her. He stood silently for a second, before putting his hands firmly on her arms.

"What is on your mind Draco? Please, tell me. I want to help you." Reina asked, putting her hand to his cheek.

"Reina, my mind is swimming right now. I couldn't even begin to tell you everything that's on my mind. For starters, no matter what I do, because of my stupid actions I'll always be an outcast. I don't know how I am going to get Potter and his friends to trust me, even though I truly have changed. I also know, when we go to fight the death eaters, I'm going to get pitted against my father. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me, but if it came down to it, I don't know if I could kill him as well. I despise him; that I know for sure, but I really don't know if I could go through will killing my own family." He paused for a moment, noticing a glowing tear roll down Reina's cheek. He lifted his thumb and gently wiped it away, letting his hand rest on her face.

"I wish you weren't being so tormented on the inside." She softly said, moving in closer to him.

"Not all the thoughts are bad thoughts though. I also have you in my mind, Reina. How I've loved you from the moment I met you, even though we were only 5 at the time, I knew you were special. I don't mean your powers make you special either. You know how my father said you didn't cry when your mother passed? I knew that was a lie. I saw you cry, that's how I knew about your power. Instead of thinking it was strange; it made you even more beautiful to me." He looked intensely into Reina's large silver eyes, her lips parting into a small smile.

"Draco, at this very moment, what's the one thing you are thinking about?" She asked, staring back into his eyes. Instead of saying something, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her off the ground, his lips never leaving hers. He pressed her body gently against the trunk of a large willow tree, lacing his fingers with hers, pinning her hands against the tree. The kiss got heated; Draco pushing himself against Reina, her pushing back. He began to kiss down her neck slowly, ending at her collar bone. They both began to breathe heavy as he lowered her to the ground. Draco laid on top of her as she began to mess with the buttons on his shirt. When it was unbuttoned, he shrugged it off his shoulders and bent down to kiss her again. His hands rested on her hips, slowly pushing up her top, her skin silky to the touch. He put his hand on her waistband, then hesitated.

"What is it Draco?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Are…you sure?" Draco asked, concern lacing his sharp voice.

"Yes Draco. I am nervous though…I am…well a virgin." She said, embarrassed. He would probably laugh at her, and she waited for it. He did quietly laugh, but it wasn't the malicious laugh she was expecting. Instead he smiled and said,

"It's okay Reina. I am too." She was shocked. Every female Slytherin wanted him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his lips to her mouth once more. They kissed for another moment while they slid off each other's pants, then said into her mouth, "I was saving it Reina. I saved it for the woman I loved, who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Me too Draco. I feel the same." She said back, her voice shaking. Then she felt it, inhaling deep as her and Draco became one. They started slow, but began to pick up speed, both of them moving in perfect rhythm with one another. She gripped his back tight, her body trembling in pure bliss. After what seemed like an eternity, they both were finished, Draco laying his head on her chest, their deep breaths in complete harmony. They remained there for a while, Draco running his hands through her hair, kissing her softly.

"Draco, we've been gone for a really long time. We probably should be getting back before they begin to worry." He nodded as they both stood back up, pulling their clothes on. He grasped her hand in his, pulled her in close and apparated back to the hotel, into their room. He noticed the light was out in Harry's room, and could hear Ron softly snoring, so Draco and Reina just crawled into bed. He laid on his side, facing her as she buried her head into his chest as they got down into bed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Reina Antionette Sparrow. You saved me, and I'll forever be grateful for that." He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. She said into his chest, quietly yawning,

"And I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. You've opened my eyes to what real human emotions are. Now, sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." The two of them fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces.


	11. the letter

The sun began to shine through the curtains, a beam hitting Draco in the face. He slowly opened his eyes, still groggy. Reina stirred as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning." He said, the corners of his mouth slowly pulling up into a smile. She looked up at him.

"Good morning to you too." She quietly laughed. "I was hoping this wasn't a dream."

"Never Reina, this is all very much real. It's going to be a long day today. We still need to get to our real location, think of an action plan. Maybe run into death eaters. Who knows?" He sighed and sat up, the sun shining on his bare chest. They pulled on some clean clothes that Harry had grabbed for them, and walked over to the other room.

"About time you guys showed your faces again!" Ron yawned, sitting up. "Where the bloody hell did ya go?" Reina looked at the beds, noticing only Ron and Hermione were in the room.

"We just had a nice long talk." She smiled, her cheeks turning a bit pink, and looked at the ground. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"Oh…um…they're making me want to puke is what they are doing!" Ron made a fake vomiting face as the group heard giggles coming from out of the bathroom.

"Oh Harry! You are such a tease!" They heard Ginny's voice say. Reina and Draco looked at each other and at the same time began to laugh. Hermione joined in laughing as well, which made Ron begin to laugh with the rest of them. They were laughing so hard, they didn't notice Ginny and Harry come out of the bathroom.

"What on earth is so funny?" Harry asked, confused. Reina looked over at him, her face red from laughing and said in a mocking voice,

"Oh Harry you are such a tease!" She smiled at her friends, her laughter dying down. "Oh Ginny, you know you're my closest friend." Ginny looked up, her cheeks going pink, and smiled.

"That is true, but you know, it goes both ways. Like how you talk in your sleep!" Reina laughed again.

"And when the hell did I do that? You never spoke of anything like this before!" She sat down next to Ginny, the two girls going back and forth.

"You were last night! I am so glad I know your escapades with Draco now!" Reina bit her lip, Draco coughed and looked away, and the rest of the room burst out laughing.

"I had a feeling that's what was going on." Ron said. He looked down, a look on his face that meant he was up to no good. "Looks like we all got lucky last night." He mumbled.

"Ronald!" Hermione sternly said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist." They all went quiet for a moment, the girls all getting a cup of coffee. Reina took a sip and puckered her face.

"This is…awful." She said, putting it down on the bedside table. Harry took a piece of parchment out of his bag along with a quill.

"Okay, now that we are all here, we need to start planning. First off, we need to get out of this place. There are way too many people here. We've already been spotted, we're lucky they weren't death eaters." They all nodded in agreement. "But on a second thought, we could probably use their help." Draco looked at Harry,

"We also need to figure out where exactly we are going to go from here. Something secluded, somewhere no one would look." Hermione spoke up this time.

"Draco is absolutely right. First things first, we need to get out of here. But I also agree with Harry that we should keep in touch with Sam and John." She stood up, "I am going to go give them something, you guys think of a place to go." She got up and walked out the door.

"I think a forest or a mountain would be the smartest way to go." Ginny said, looking down in thought. They nodded in agreement. Harry began to write as Hermione came back into the room.

"They are gone, but they left us a message." She held up a piece of paper and read out loud,

"_Dear new friends,_

_It is unfortunate we had to leave on such short notice, But if you are reading this you are in great danger. Death eaters have entered the United States, and that's something we just can't let slide. We will find a way to find you someday, to aid in your struggle. Sorry for keeping it a secret for so long, we just wanted to make sure you weren't bringing threats to our homeland. _

_Sincerely, _

_John and Samantha_

_P.S. If you are reading this, we both want you to know that we are terribly sorry for not trusting you Draco. Reina isn't the only one who has a special power; Samantha can tap into a person's energy, spirit and mind. After we sobered up and she was able to tap into her power and Draco has a troubled past, but his spirit and heart are pure as snow. You can trust him._

"Was that it?" Ron asked, confusion written in his eyes.

"That's it…" Hermione trailed off, still looking at the letter. "I paid off our bill; we need to get out of here before the death eaters find us." Everyone nodded in agreement. They stood in a circle and grabbed hands.

"So who wants to do the honors?" Harry asked, looking around the circle. He quickly added after making that statement, "Anyone but Reina. We don't need to end up somewhere else strange." They all laughed.

"I'll try. I am pretty good with my skills, since I had to use them all the time." Draco said, closing his eyes and concentrating. With a loud crack, they disappeared from their hotel room.


	12. return to number 4 privet drive

They ended up in a forest. The group began to walk, looking around, trying to figure out their location. It seemed oddly familiar for some strange reason.

"Okay, we are here. This is a lot better than Vegas." Harry said, looking around him. The rest of the group nodded in agreement while pulling a large tent out of Hermione's bottomless bag.

"First things first though, we need to get back to the army and see if anything has changed." Reina said, closing her eyes. "But should we all go? Someone should probably stay conscious to keep watch."

"I agree with you." Harry said, staring Reina in the eyes. "But who should stay back?" They all looked at each other.

"I'll stay back. They are closer to all of you than to me." Draco said, kneeling down and grabbing a peg off the ground.

"I'll stay back too. It's too risky for all of us to go." Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand. "But only if you promise to be careful. Don't get caught." Harry nodded.

"Well, Reina, lead the way then. You're the best at this kind of thing." Harry said.

"Okay, well first we all need to lie down on our backs." They all laid down in a line and grabbed hands. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate on the gryffindoor common room. Feel your body begin to get light, and follow my voice." After minutes of silence Harry, Ron, Hermione and Reina all felt their souls separate from their bodies. Their ghostly figures looked at each other, then down at their unconscious bodies. Reina nodded at them, and they went zooming into a big blur. Within seconds, they were in the Gryffindoor common room. The first person they saw was Neville, who was staring at the fireplace, despair in his eyes.

"Neville!" Reina said quietly. Startled, he spun around to see the ghost-like figures of his friends standing behind them.

"How on earth are you guys here?" He half whispered, half shouted as he walked over to them.

"We are astral projecting. Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Well Luna is reading something in her dorm. Seamus is actually on his way back here. Other than that, I have no idea." Just as he said that, Luna and Seamus both walked in. Luna dropped her book when she saw them, and Seamus almost screamed, but Harry quickly shushed him.

"Okay, you three will be our messengers. Alright?" They nodded. "We are here to report to you, and to see if anything different is going on since we left." Harry motioned for Luna and Seamus to sit down. Luna cleared her throat.

"Well, I have some terribly awful news." She started, sadly looking at Harry and the group. "They…well, they have been torturing people to try to find where you are. They're going after your families. They already have Fred and George in custody, but as far as we know have not hurt them…yet." She paused and took a deep breath, as if to keep from crying. Ron sighed loudly, trying to keep from doing the same thing.

"The only families they aren't going after are Reina and Malfoy, but, those two are obviously not going to count seeing as Malfoy's family is part of them, and Reina doesn't have a family." Neville continued. "But they are leaving tomorrow to seek out Hermione's and Harry's families." Seamus cleared his throat.

"If I were you, I'd go after them before coming back here. Muggles can't protect themselves from magic. We are holding it up here, so far no one else has been seriously hurt or killed. All three of us spent time in the interrogating rooms, it's minor stuff now, truth potions and what not. We will probably go back too, so don't tell us where you are. Because there's no promise they won't slip us something when we aren't looking." The four of them were silent for a moment, Hermione's eyes filling with tears.

"This changes a lot in our planning." She said, looking down at the floor. "We have to go find my family, and of course the Dursleys as well. Get them out of there." The four began to disappear.

"We will be back tomorrow. Have everyone assemble in the room of requirement; all of us will be there. Including Malfoy."

"Are you sure you can trust him though? He's done some shady things in the past…" Neville said, a look of disgust written on his face.

"Yes. He truly has changed. He is part of Dumbledores Army now." Before they could finish their conversation, they felt their souls crash back into their bodies, each inhaling sharply.

"Well? What did you find out?" Draco asked, helping Reina sit up. Ron walked over to Ginny and grabbed her hands.

"I need you to stay calm when I tell you this. Okay?" He said, looking into her eyes.

"Ron, what's going on? What did you find out?" She asked, beginning to worry.

"They've taken Fred and George." She inhaled deep. "They aren't hurt though. Luna said all they are doing right now is feeding students and prisoners truth serums." She seemed to calm down a bit.

"What we have to do right now though, we need to go to Muggle territory again. They are going after our families, and we were advised to go get Hermione's parents; and my family as well and relocate them." They all nodded, listening to Harry speak. "Prepare for a fight, just in case."

"well, where shall we go first then?" Draco asked, standing up and linking arms with Reina and Hermione, as they formed their familiar circle.

"Let's go to the Dursleys first." Hermione said, closing her eyes. "They are more likely to attack them first, since they are related to Harry." Harry nodded. With another crack, they disappeared into thin air, and landed in front of number four, privet drive. Harry turned to everyone, and took a deep breath.

"Just warning you, this is going to be very unpleasant." He walked up to the door and gave a knock. After a moment, a rather large man opened the door, a look of disgust on his face.

"What on earth are YOU doing here?" He snapped, spit flinging from his mouth as he spoke.

"Uncle Vernon, we need to talk to you Dudley and Aunt Petunia, its urgent." Harry spoke in a tone none of them had ever heard before; even Uncle Vernon seemed taken aback.

"Well…" He stopped and exhaled, "make it quick. We were just sitting down to dinner." He turned and walked back into the house. Harry looked behind him, the group of misfits standing behind him had strange looks on their faces.

"I told you." Was all Harry said as he beckoned them inside.

"who was it Vernon?" A womans voice said from the kitchen.

"Harry and a bunch of his freaky friends!" Uncle Vernon said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"What does he want? And why did you let him in?"

"You know, I'm standing right here and can hear you. Now you better get Dudley and sit down, if you want to live that is." Aunt Petunia spun around.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She snapped, before calling Dudley down. The two of them sat down on the couch. Dudley came down the stairs and automatically opened his mouth.

"Who the hell are they and why are they in our house?" He said, giving Harry a dirty look. Harry motioned for him to join his parents on the couch.

"Look, we don't have much time. We need to get you out of here immediately." Aunt Petunia scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. Reina stepped forward.

"This isn't a joke woman!" She said, stamping her foot on the ground. "one of the most dangerous forces in the world is coming here tomorrow to kill you if you don't tell them where We are hiding." They all looked at Reina, who had fire in her eyes. "You should be grateful we even came to warn you, obviously you don't deserve it." Uncle Vernon lifted his hand in the air.

"Okay, you have our attention, um…your name is?" Reina rolled her eyes.

"This is Reina Uncle Vernon." Harry started, beginning to get annoyed. "Next to her is Ron, who you've met. She's Hermione, That's Ginny, and his name is Draco. And you seriously need to get away from here." Just as they were saying this, there was another knock at the door. Aunt Petunia stood up, but Harry raised his wand and motioned her to sit back down. Following suit, the rest of them took out their wands, preparing for a battle. After a second knock, the door was busted down, and two death eaters walked in.

"And here we find you Potter." He smiled, showing rotting teeth. "It seems the whole gang is here, and if you want your families to live, you will all come with us without a fuss." Uncle Vernon stood up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house? Get out of here!" He growled. The death eater pointed his want at Uncle Vernon and with a quick swish, a bolt of light came out of the tip. Harry jumped in front and blocked the magic, sending it back at the death eater, hitting him in the chest.

"Attacking muggles now? How low can you be? We're your opponents, not them. So raise your wand and battle like a man" Ron said, stepping in front of the Dursleys. The group made a barrier between the death eaters and the Dursleys. Ginny walked over to them, the three very shaken up.

"I'm going to get you out of here. One of you grab my hand." She said, holding out her hand. Spells were flying around the house, breaking things, and causing wind storms. She grabbed Dudley's hand, and just as she was about to aparate them out of there, she was hit with a spell so fiercely in the back she flew forward, crashing into Dudley, who fell into the floor. The death eater stormed over and grabbed her by the back of the head by her hair.

"You think you can get by me that quick? Think again." He threw her to the ground and stomped on her back, a loud pop being heard. She screamed out in pain. Harry spun around, flames in his eyes.

"Don't you touch her!" He screamed, raising his wand. He then screamed the words he never thought he would yell. "Avada Kedavra!" The death eater fell to the ground, dead. Aunt Petunia screamed, grabbing onto Uncle Vernon, who stared at the dead man in shock. Dudley whimpered on the ground. The remaining death eater, fear written all over his face, lowered his wand and said,

"You win this time Potter, don't feel so lucky next time." And with a crack, he disappeared. The room went silent, except for Ginny's staggered breathing. Harry ran over to her, putting her head in his lap.

"I'm sorry Harry…I….tried." She staggered. Harry put his finger to her lips.

"That was a brave thing you did Ginny. Can you move?" She tried, but her limbs wouldn't work.

"I think my back is broken." She closed her eyes. "I'll be okay…I promise." Harry moved a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Reina knelt next to him.

"Harry, Roll her on her stomach for me and pull up her shirt." Harry nodded and rolled her over; Ginny whimpering in pain. Uncle Vernon walked over to them.

"What on earth is going on here?" He said, fear in his voice. Reina put her hand up to silence him. She bent over Ginny, and the tears began to flow. She let them hit her spine where it had broken, and a glowing blue light surrounded them. The Dursleys all stared, mouths wide open, as Reina cried her healing tears on Ginny. After a few minutes, Ginny was up and walking again. She threw her arms around Reina's neck.

"Thank you so much Reina. You really saved me there." They all turned to the Dursleys.

"Now do you understand why we need to get you out of here?" All three nodded. "Pack as much as you can, Do you have any idea where you could go?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon as Aunt Petunia and Dudley scrambled upstairs to pack.

"Well, I could always call Marge, she'd love the company…" He said, walking towards the phone. "I'll tell her we have termites that need to be taken care of." Harry nodded.

"Good idea." As uncle Vernon called Marge on the phone, Harry walked over to the dead body laying on the ground. He pointed his wand at it, and with a crack the body was gone." Aunt Petunia walked downstairs with their bags. Harry grabbed them and loaded them into the car.

"We are going to stay at Marge's. She said we could stay as long as we wanted to." Aunt Petunia and Dudley finished putting their bags in the car.

"Thanks, for saving us." She said, giving Harry a half hearted hug. He nodded at her as she got in the car.

"And, when all of this is over, bring your little friends back and we can properly thank you, and formally meet your new…uh…girlfriend." Uncle Vernon said, putting his seatbelt on. They pulled out of the driveway and drove as fast as they could out of the area. Harry watched as the car disappeared into the distance, then turned and said,

"One muggle family down, one to go."


End file.
